


I need you like a heart needs a beat, but it's nothing new.

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-09
Updated: 2009-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared tries to keep Jensen around.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

When Jensen moved out, if felt like a part of Jared's heart died right there.

 

 

At first, he couldn't explain it; after all, Jensen wasn't moving that far away. Plus, he would see him basically every day.

 

 

But it still wasn't good enough.

 

 

Jared soon found that was trying everything and anything for Jensen to stay close to him; stealing his car keys so he couldn't leave the set, getting just drunk enough so Jensen would have to take care of him...you name it, Jared tried it.

 

 

Eventually, Jensen figured it out.

 

 

"Jay, what are you trying to do?"

 

 

Jared lifted his head so he mad eye contact then said, "What are you talking about?"

 

 

Green eyes rolled, "Why do you keep stealing my car keys? And I know you never get that drunk on purpose. So what are you trying to do?"

 

 

Jared mumbled, Jensen cocked his eyebrow.

 

 

"Uhm, what?"

 

 

Jared sighed. "I don't want you to leave me."

 

 

Jared flinched, Jensen smiled.

 

 

"I mean that much to you?"

 

 

Jared smile, all teeth and gums. "Of course."


End file.
